


Allison

by Thenerd_within



Series: Mom Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenerd_within/pseuds/Thenerd_within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Mom Wolf</p>
<p>What if Victoria Argent never killed herself and became a werewolf?<br/>What if they pack found out one by one?<br/>What if everyone was terrified?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crack 'fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allison

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed...so bear with me.  
> Hopefully, its just going to keep getting better.  
> I actually have this all planned out for once.

Alison, 

I know your Dad and I were going to keep you out of hunting, but seeing as that is no longer an option I am taking over your training. Meet me at the firing range at 6 am tomorrow. Bring your bow and running shoes. 

Mom

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alison Argent clutched the note with her right hand and stared at it without comprehending. Finally she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called the first number that came to her mind. The one person she knew she could count on. 

“Alison, hi.”

“Scott, we have a problem.”

She heard Scott inhale sharply. She could practically imagine his adorable face morph into a ball of worry. 

“What happened? Are you okay? Is it Jackson? Has he done something to you? Do you need me to get the pack-?”

“I’m fine…at least for now. I just found a letter from my mom saying that she was going to take over my training tomorrow.” Her voice dropped into almost a whisper. “I know she’s my mom and I love her, but you’ve met her…she’s terrifying.”

There was silence on the other end for a long moment. Alison waited, but there was no response from Scott. She even checked her phone, but it still said she was still on the line with him. Finally she called his name. 

“Scott? Can you hear me?”

All she got was continued silence and then a soft 

“Oh. My. God.”

“What?”

Scott was quiet for another beat and then rushed out with 

“So, uh, last night while we were trying to stop the Kanima at the rave your mom hit me with her car and then dragged me into a room where she poisoned me with wolfs bane and I managed to let out a weak roar which Derek heard and then he burst into the room and dragged me out but not before your mom tried to stop him and he might have accidentally bitten your mom during the fight and now your mom is going to be a werewolf.” She heard him take a big breath. 

………What?

“WHAT?”

“I am so sorry Alison, I didn’t mean for this to happen. Your mom came out of nowhere and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

“MY MOM TRIED TO KILL YOU?”

Scott rushed to reassure her, but she did still not understand what he had just told her.

“I am okay now, and I get why your mom would try to kill me. I mean, she just wanted me away from you to protect you. She doesn’t understand that I would never in a million years hurt you. Ever.”

“MY MOM IS NOW A WEREWOLF AND WAS BITTEN BY DEREK HALE?”

As she listened to Scott babble on about how sorry he is and how everything would be okay and that her mom would get through this, she started to realize how bad this was. Her mom, the most terrifying Argent out of a family of hunters, was now a werewolf with super strength and senses. 

“Oh my god. Scott. We have to let Derek and his pack know. I am sure Derek knows that he bit her, but he probably doesn’t understand how much this is going to change everything.” 

She heard Scott make the confused little hum he sometimes made when he was confronted with something he can’t fathom. 

“How is this going to change everything? I know it’s going to be difficult for your mom to adjust, but everything will be all right in the end. Maybe she could even help us with the whole Jackson thing.” 

“Scott. Think! My mom. Werewolf. Uncontrollable rage. Super strength and senses. Huntress. Argent.” 

Again, there was silence and she knew Scott was trying to think it all over. 

She heard the moment he understood. He made a little gasp and then all she heard was 

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome...you can even say wanted or needed perhaps.


End file.
